


Fairy Tail One Shots

by vanillahaiku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, soft, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahaiku/pseuds/vanillahaiku
Summary: A collection of one shots to satisfy all your shipping needs and feels. Suggestions always welcomed :)
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza gets an unexpected visitor during a thunderstorm in the middle of the night.

It was unusual for her to get any visitors, especially this late at night.

She was just about to climb into bed when she heard knocking on the door, very faintly. Sighing, she headed to the front door. As it opened, her face fell and her heart skipped a beat.

“J-Jellal…” she whispered.

The blue haired man gave her a shy smile. He was soaked from head to toe; his blue locks drenched and stuck to his face. Droplets of rain ran down his face. He tried his best not to shiver, but she had already noticed.

“Erza…” he whispered between chattering teeth. “I’m sorry to bother you this late…”

Shaking her head she smiled. “It’s fine. Now come inside, before you catch a cold.”

The blunette bowed his head and stepped into her home. Erza took one last look at the pouring rain before shutting the door closed. Jellal stood in the middle of the hallway awkwardly, looking around. The house was small but seemed very cozy.

“Let me help you,” Erza offered, helping him take off his sopping wet jacket. “I don’t have any men’s clothing here, but you can borrow one of my housecoats. Non silk of course.”  
“Thank you,” Jellal smiled.

He unbuttoned his shirt as Erza left to her room, then slipped out of his boots. He kept his pants on for obvious reasons. He had just intruded into her home after all, and he didn’t want to make things worse, or awkward for that matter. “This is the best I can do.”

A pink housecoat was thrown at him, taking him by surprise. He stared at the piece of clothing for a moment and smirked. “Could you have picked a more feminine color?”  
“It’s the only one I own that isn’t silk,” Erza replied, crossing her arms. “Unless that’s what you prefer.”

Jellal shook his head. “This is fine. Thank you, Erza.”

She smiled and made her way into her living room, allowing him to change in privacy. All she could think about was how good he looked shirtless, but to have him take his pants off in front of her, she wasn’t ready for that. Neither of them were ready for that.

He found her sitting on the couch, nervously playing with one of the pillows in her hands. Scratching his head, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. There was only one couch, giving him no other option of where to sit.

“Don’t be shy,” Erza said, her voice a bit shaky. She patted the empty spot next to her, and Jellal slowly lowered himself onto the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking of what to say to each other. Finally Erza spoke. “It’s been a long time,” she whispered.

Jellal shook his head in agreement. “Too long.”

“What made you come back all of a sudden?” she asked.

That caught Jellal by surprise. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea why he had suddenly found himself at Erza’s doorstep. After all those years, it turned out he hadn’t completely forgotten where she lived. It seemed as though his heart was telling him where to go, as cheesy as it sounded.

“It doesn’t really matter I guess,” Erza said, realizing that he had no answer for her. She stared at the pillow in her hands, distracting herself.

Taking a deep breath, Jellal whispered, “I missed you, Erza.”

Erza’s eyes widened and her heart began to race. A light shade of pink rose on her cheeks. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. “I always missed you, Jellal. Since the day we were separated, the thought of you never left my mind. I tried to forget, but I just couldn’t let you go. Even after everything we’ve been through…”

Jellal’s face fell as he remembered all the terrible things he had put her through. As much as he tried to apologize for it, he could never forgive himself. He had tried to kill her for god’s sake. He didn’t deserve to live. It had been so bad that he attempted to end everything a few years back.

Yet, here he was, sitting beside the woman he had loved since they were children.

“I know that look. You need to stop hating yourself about what happened in the past. It’s over. What matters is that everything is over and you need to move on, Jellal,” Erza said, placing her hand softly on his cheek. “You’re a different person now.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I was once a monster. I did many terrible things. I killed Simon, and I tried to kill you…” Jellal whispered.

Frustrated, Erza grabbed his face with both hands and lifted his head up, staring into his eyes. “Forget everything! I’m sick and tired of all our conversations consisting of you feeling guilty about things that were not entirely your fault. You cannot move on unless you let go, and I’m telling you to let go right now.”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t realized that Erza felt so strongly about the topic. Another wave of guilt washed over him. It was true; the few conversations they had over the years did consist of him reliving his past demons. He didn’t stop to think about how it was affecting Erza.

“I’m sorry,” he said, defeated. “I’ll try to forget.”

She smiled and let go of his face. She grabbed a blanket from on top of the couch and spread it over their bodies. “You might as well stay until your clothes dry,” she said. Jellal nodded his head in agreement.

An hour passed. They talked about what each of them had been up to over the time they were apart. Erza spoke most of the time, but Jellal didn’t mind. He loved to just listen and watch her.

It was getting late, and as much as Jellal wanted to stay, he had places to go and things to do the next day. “I should leave,” he said, pulling the blanket off of him and standing up. Before he could take a step, Erza’s hand grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back.

“Stay…” she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat and his mouth opened ever so slightly. Was Erza really giving him an invitation to spend the night? She looked at him with pleading eyes, her fingers tightening their grip, as if she was worried he would slip away from her yet again.

Jellal smiled shyly as he sat back down beside his childhood friend, pulling the blanket back over them. He was surprised when she curled up closer to him, head resting on his chest and her hand slipping into his. He ran his thumb across her hand, a slight blush rose up in his cheeks.

They sat in silence, listening to the thunderstorm outside. It wasn’t long before Erza fell fast asleep. He smiled as he played with her scarlet hair. She looked so peaceful, a rare sight for anyone to see. Her chest rose ever so slightly and there was a soft smile on her lips. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She was so beautiful, and he was lucky to be in love with her. She could have any man she pleased, and she chose him, despite everything he had done to her. He had put her through hell and she still came back to him.

He didn’t deserve her.

Erza began to stir ever so slightly. He smiled and ran his hand across her cheek. To his surprise, she lifted her head up, capturing his lips with hers. Surprised at her actions, he began to kiss her back, their lips moving in sync. They pulled away for a moment, only to be pulled back towards each other once again. They kissed feverishly, running their hands through each other’s hair. 

They pulled away, catching their breath. Their faces flushed and hair tousled. They had finally accomplished what their feelings badly wanted throughout the years; to express their love for each other. Holding her face in his hands, Jellal kissed her one last time. He found the courage to say what he wanted for years now. “I love you, Erza Scarlet,” he whispered.

Before leaning in and pressing her lips against his once again, she whispered, “I have always loved you.”


	2. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal admires a sleeping Erza and can't believe how beautiful she is. And how lucky he is.
> 
> Very short and sweet :)

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

The sunlight poured in through the window, blanketing over her sleeping body. She was tangled up in the white sheets, one leg poking out, both arms underneath the fluffy pillow, and her naked back facing him, moving ever so slightly by her calm breathing. Her scarlet hair sprawled across the pillow; a few strands clung to her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

He was breathless. She was so beautiful.

Propping himself up with one elbow, he ran his hand over her smooth skin. It was the softest thing he had ever felt, and it seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Starting at her neck and ending at her waist, his fingers danced. Wrapping his arm around her waist, careful not to wake her, he pulled himself closer to her. He kissed her waist, her back, her shoulder blade. He pushed her hair away and planted a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

He didn’t deserve her, he knew that. But she had let him back in, despite everything that had happened.

She let him back into her heart, and he intended on staying there.


	3. Scarf Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu walks Lucy home during a snowy night.

“It’s freezing out here!” Lucy complained between chattering teeth.

“I told you to dress warmer,” Natsu said, jamming his hands into his pockets. The cold didn’t bother him. He was a fire dragon slayer after all.

It was late at night, and the two of them were on their way to Lucy’s house. He had insisted on walking her home, to make sure she got there safe. Natsu knew it would be cold outside, but neither of them were prepared for snow.

Magnolia was covered in a blanket of the fluffy white stuff, making it a winter wonderland. And although it was rather pretty to look at, it was brutally cold and very hard to walk in; especially for a certain celestial mage.

She fell farther and farther behind Natsu as she struggled to walk through the snow, her boots getting soaked. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her entire body was shivering. Snow clung to her blonde hair and eyelashes.

She just wanted to get home and crawl into her warm bed.

“Do you want me to carry you home?” Natsu offered, concerned for his best friend.

“I can walk by myself, thank you very much!” Lucy snapped. Even though she was irritated, she tried her best not to blush.

Natsu sighed. “Then at least take my scarf.”

He took the checkered scarf of his neck and wrapped it around Lucy’s.

“Are-are you sure?” she asked.

Natsu hadn’t let anyone wear the scarf that Igneel had given to him, ever. In fact, she had never seen him take it off before. He even wore it when they went swimming in the summer.

Natsu smiled. “Of course, I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” He stepped back and admired her. “Besides, it looks good on you.”

This time Lucy couldn’t hide her fiery cheeks. She pushed the scarf up to hide her face in embarrassment. Natsu just laughed and turned back around.  
For the rest of the walk home, Lucy couldn’t stop smiling. And all she could think of was the scarf smelled just like him.


	4. Small Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with the song than you already know. Sorry in advance.

You’re just a small bump unborn,  
In four months you’re brought to life.  
You might be left with my hair,  
But you’ll have your mother’s eyes.

“Erza?”

Jellal pulled back the covers, expecting to find his wife lying in bed beside him. Instead, her side of the bed was empty. Sighing, Jellal sat up and glanced at the flashing red numbers on the alarm clock. It was 3:38am.

His eyes moved to the open door, light from the hallway shining through. He took a deep breath and pulled back the covers, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 'Not again…' he thought to himself.

It wasn’t unusual for Erza to get up out of bed in the middle of the night. The first few nights Jellal was terrified when he found that his wife was not beside him. Thinking that something bad had happened to her, or rather that she had done something bad to herself. He had jumped out of bed and searched the entire house for her, calling out her name. But every night he found her in the same place.

“I’m home!” Jellal said, hanging up his coat in the closet. “Sorry, I had to work overtime. But I brought home some strawberry cake!” He stepped into the kitchen and placed the cake onto the counter.

“Erza?”

Panicked, he called her name once again. This time he was answered with a low groan. Walking into the living room he smiled with relief. Erza was curled up in a ball on the couch, her scarlet hair sprawled across the pillows.   
Jellal chuckled as he sat down beside his wife and planted a light kiss on her forehead. “Hey, sleepyhead,” he whispered. Erza groaned once more and buried her face deeper into the couch cushion. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. It wasn’t like her to act like this.

He could barely hear her muffled voice through the cushion. “Felt sick…Threw up a few times…Really tired…” she mumbled.

Jellal gently placed his hand onto her back and began to rub. All he could say was, “I’m sorry…What can I do to help?”

“That cake smells amazing,” Erza muttered.

Jellal smiled. “I’ll go you a slice.” He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

“Hmm, Jellal?”

He turned around and raised his eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant.”

Rubbing his eyes, Jellal stepped into the hallway, knowing exactly where his wife would be. His footsteps were heavy as he walked across the wood floor, an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew the condition that Erza would be in when he found her. And seeing her like that broke his heart.

Jellal stopped as he reached the door. Sure enough, it was open just a crack. He hesitated before slowly pushing it open. All of the lights were turned off, except for the dim light coming from the Fairy Tail nightlight. Lucy had given it to them as a present at Erza’s baby shower. Jellal’s eyes gazed across the room. Everything in the room was in the exact same place as it was the day they had finished decorating it.

“Careful with that! Erza!” Jellal cried, trying to grab the cans of paint from Erza’s hands.

“Dammit, Jellal! I’m pregnant, not helpless! I can carry these on my own!” she said, ripping the cans away from him.

“I just don’t want the baby to get hurt.”

“She’s fine! So stop worrying.” Erza chirped. It was ridiculous of him to think that carrying a few cans of paint would harm the baby. They weren’t even close to being heavy. Even though it was rather annoying, she was glad that he was so concerned for her and their unborn child.

Jellal sighed but let his wife carry the paint into the unfinished room. There was no point in trying to help her. Pregnant or not, she was still stubborn as hell. “Well, let’s get started!” Erza said, grabbing her paintbrush.

When they finished painting the walls a pale pink, Jellal then dragged in the crib, rocking chair and bookcase into the room as Erza finally agreed that it was too dangerous for her to lift them.

By the time the two were done, they were covered in pink paint. The two sat down against the drywall, Jellal putting his arm around Erza’s shoulders.

“You have a little paint on your nose,” Erza said, dipping her finger into the pink glob of paint sitting on his nose. She then smudged it along his forehead and along his tattoo.  
Jellal dipped his own finger in the paint and smudged it across her cheek. They both laughed, smudging more paint on each other’s faces.

When they settled down, Jellal leaned down and kissed his wife hungrily. The kiss was longer than they intended it to be. Erza blushed when Jellal pulled his lips away. She pressed herself against his chest as they both looked across the room.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered.

Jellal placed his hand over the small bump on Erza’s stomach. “She’s going to love it.”

Jellal nearly jumped when he heard the quiet sobs coming from his wife. He turned to find her sitting in her usual place; behind the rocking chair. His heart dropped. “Erza…” he whispered. He lowered himself and crawled beside her. “Shh, it’s okay…” But it wasn’t. And he didn’t know if it ever would be.

Erza just cried harder, hugging the stuffed bear tighter against her chest. Tears streamed down her face and onto her shirt. Jellal pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest, rocking her back and forth and ran his hand over her scarlet hair, trying his best to comfort his crying wife. He fought the tears that threatened to escape the corners of his eyes.

The memory flashed into Jellal’s mind.

“Out of my way!” Jellal shouted, pushing people out of his way. He reached the desk and nearly jumped onto it. “Where is my wife!?” As soon as the frightened receptionist gave him the room number, he raced through the halls, skipping the elevator and running up the stairs.

His heart dropped when he burst through the door. His wife was curled up in a ball, screaming as tears streamed down her face. The terrified nurse looked at Jellal and then quickly walked out of the room. He ran to her without hesitation, tears running down his face.

“She’s gone…She’s gone, Jellal!” Erza shouted. “I killed her!” Jellal scooped her up and rocked her back and forth, trying his best to comfort her. “I killed our daughter! I killed her! I’m a murderer!”

“It wasn’t your fault, Erza. Don’t you ever say that!” he forced through tears. Erza began to flail her arms, punching Jellal several times in the chest.

“Let me go!” she shouted through sobs. “Leave me alone!” Jellal said nothing. Instead, he held her tighter in his arms, refusing to let go. “Let me go!” Erza cried. She looked into Jellal’s eyes and buried her face into his chest, crying even harder. “I’m sorry…”

They had lost their first child that night. They lost their daughter that night.

They had been through so many hardships over the years, and each time their relationship was tested. Everything finally seemed right when Jellal was free from the Magic council, allowing the two of them to marry. The news of their first child couldn't make them any happier; they could finally have a happy ending.

But just like that, all their hopes and dreams of a perfect life were ripped away from them. How much more could their hearts handle before they broke, unable to ever be fixed again?

Jellal had promised her that it would get better, and that they could get through it. But in his heart he knew that he couldn't keep that promise.

You’re just a small bump unborn,  
For four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there,  
But we’re still unaware, as why.


End file.
